Maudits
by metherland
Summary: Dans une guerre, il y a toujours des morts. Il ne faut pas pour autant oublier ceux qui survivent. One shot


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Un tout petit riquiqui one shot qui me venu comme ça. A l'origine, ce devait être un Yullen mais j'ai changé d'avis. Pas de romance ici, ou alors pas encore. C'était aussi censé être l'intro d'un cross-over mais j'ai décidé de ne rien commencer tant que je n'avais pas terminé mes deux autres fanfics en cours. Déjà que j'ai pas le temps de les travailler, si j'en commence une troisième, j'imagine même pas la catastrophe ! XD**

**Si j'arrive à les finir et que ce cross-over m'inspire toujours, je l'écrirai. En attendant, je vous laisse ça, en espérnt qu'il n'y ait pas trop de faute. A l'heure où je vous écris cette note, cela fait à peine quelques minutes que je l'ai fini. Je corrigerai plus tard.**

**Ah, avant que j'oublie, je ne suis pas très satisfaite du titre, si vous avez des idées, hésitez pas!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Qu'ils aient gagné ou perdu n'importait plus. Le comte millénaire et ses sbires étaient vaincus, certes, mais une victoire seule ne pouvait être suffisante. Cette guerre déclenchée par ce personnage absurde leur avait tout pris. Le monde était détruit, la population décimée, leurs amis disparut. Ils n'étaient plus que deux, Yu Kanda et Allen Walker. Tout n'était que ruine autour d'eux. Pour eux qui avait toujours connu la guerre, c'était une fin abrupte. Les combats étaient allés en s'accélérant, toujours plus violents, toujours plus meurtriers, quelque soit le camp. Les exorcistes, les Noé, tous étaient tombés. Ils étaient les seuls restés debout, un véritable charnier à leurs pieds.

Ils n'avaient pas combattus côte à côte et pourtant le même spectacle s'étalait sous leurs yeux. Des yeux vides pour chacun. Allen était debout, innocence activée et regardait sans voir, droit devant lui. Sur ses joues coulait sans discontinuer des perles salées. Sur un autre continent, Kanda avait posé un genoux à terre et s'appuyait sur Mugen, les yeux fermés.

Et tout deux avaient porté le deuil, chacun à sa façon. Aucun d'eux n'aurait été capable de dire combien de temps avait passé avant qu'ils ne reprennent le chemin de leur maison. Cette endroit où ils avaient tellement de souvenirs. Le seul endroit où cette famille bancale et dysfonctionnelle qu'était la leur continuerait d'exister par delà la mort. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils étaient seuls, abandonnés, survivants.

Le champ de bataille qui avait vu finir le combat de Kanda était plus proche. Il était le premier à avoir pénétrer dans ce qui restait du deuxième QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Cette deuxième attaque avait eu raison de la moitié de leurs effectifs. Aujourd'hui, l'endroit était désert. Les survivants, scientifiques et trouveurs, avaient été rapatrié à Central. Kanda fit ce qu'il faisait habituellement en rentrant de mission. Il alla prendre une douche, se changea puis écrivit son rapport avant de l'amener au Surintendant Komui. L'eau était coupée depuis des mois, ses vêtements et les fournitures emportées lors du déménagement et plus personne ne parcourait les longs couloirs.

Et pourtant il accomplit cette routine salvatrice.

C'est encore sale, les cheveux lâchés et son haut en lambeaux, qu'il débarqua dans le bureau de son supérieur. La pièce était vide. Pas même un meuble ne venait combler l'espace. Il s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, Mugen à la main et ne bougea plus, attendant que Komui lui demande de son visage idiot et souriant comment s'était passée sa mission.

Lorsqu'Allen arriva à la Congrégation, Yu n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis trois jours. C'est ainsi, figé, que l'héritier du quatorzième le trouva après avoir déambulé sans réel but dans le QG à moitié détruit. Allen marqua un léger temps d'arrêt en le voyant. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un autre survivant à cette stupide et cruelle guerre. Il ne remarqua pas vraiment qu'il s'agissait de Kanda, cet homme qu'il adorait détester et qui le lui rendait bien. Allen ne vit qu'un membre de ce qui était devenu sa famille, debout devant lui, en vie.

Alors il avança. Kanda sursauta légèrement en sentant une main se glisser dans une des siennes. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, comme si, une fois la guerre finie, tous les réflexes guerriers nés pour le maintenir vivant avaient disparus. Il ne se dégagea pas ni ne tourna la tête pour savoir qui était à ses côtés. Il se contenta de serrer brièvement cette main, s'assurant par là qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mirage.

Une voix brisée d'avoir trop pleurée surgit du néant.

« Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ? » Un espoir fragile tout juste effleuré.

Kanda raffermit légèrement sa prise sur la main de son cadet. Les larmes qu'il croyait taries se remirent à couler, sans bruit.

« Ils ne reviendront pas, hein ? » ajouta Allen en s'accrochant un peu plus au japonais.

Tous deux savaient ce qu'il en était mais l'énoncer à haute voix rendait la situation plus réelle. La tragédie qu'était leur vie s'affichait clairement sous leurs yeux. Ils étaient tout deux seuls. Plus personne ne viendrait les taquiner comme le faisait Lavi, plus personne ne leur préparerait ce café unique qu'était celui de Lena. Il n'y aurait plus de robots tueurs à leur poursuite dans les couloirs de la Congrégation. Il n'y aurait plus les coups de sang provoqués par Miranda. Plus de Krory, de Marie ou Reever. Disparus Link, Luverier et les Maréchaux.

Il n'y aurait plus rien.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Juste eux.

Seuls.

Abandonnés de Dieu.

Survivants.

Maudits.

Allen Walker et Kanda Yu.

Un Noah, que le temps avait décidé d'épargner et un exorciste, que la mort avait choisie d'ignorer.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Chose que vous devez savoir : à l'origine ce one shot était un peu plus long mais j'ai choisi de le couper à cet endroit car c'était plus marquant.**

**Un commentaire ?**


End file.
